We are generating transgenic mice bearing one or more HIV-1 genes as animal models for the analysis and therapeutic control of the pathogenesis of HIV-induced disease. Previous studies indicate that transgenic mice carrying copies of a non-infectious provirus express several HIV-specific RNAs and polypeptides. Renal disease similar to the HIV-associated nephropathy (HAN) identified in a proportion of infected human patients has been diagnosed in some of the expressing lines, along with a series of additional pathologies which include cataracts and skin lesions. The molecular nature of these disorders is under investigation. To facilitate this analysis we are establishing additional transgenic lines harboring HIV sequences, including lines carrying well-defined, subgenomic sequences. Several potentially transgenic animals are currently being screened for the presence of HIV-transgenes in their genomes.